Jin Kaidou
is one of the main protagonists in the Danball Senki and one of the main supporting characters in Danball Senki W series. He then reappears as a support character in the Danbal Senki Wars as Harness' vice-commander, and soon to be allied with Jenock. Background Nine years prior to the current setting of Danball Senki, Jin's biological parents were killed when the Tokyo Bridge collapsed. At the bridge, he was publicly adopted by Yoshimitsu Kaidou and thus became Yoshimitsu's grandson. Appearance Jin is a paled, slim young man of average height. He has black hair with a grey-white streak on the right side. He has red eyes and wears a black and purple suit outside of a white shirt and a grey vest. He wears a pair of maroon skinny jeans and dress shoes. As a little child he used to wear a white t-shirt with red sleeves, khaki shorts, black socks and trainers. His hairstyle was almost the same. In Danball Senki W, he wears jeans and a teal shirt to match his new LBX, Triton, with a black and purple vest over it. His hair also grows a little. In WARS Jin wears a white t-shirt with black vest, gray pants and navy blue jacket. His hairstyle appears slightly different. He also has a silver pendant. Personality Kaidou Jin is a prodigy with a high degree of knowledge in technology. When Jin was initially introduced he is distant from others and tends to be silent, but enjoys playing with LBX. He was also introduced as Ban Yamano's main rival and enemy. Because he was raised from the rich Kaidou family, he has a very social polite manner towards people, friends and otherwise. After becoming friends with Ban Yamano, he becomes more open. Plot Danball Senki Jin briefly appeared at the end of episode 9, eating dinner with his grandfather, Yoshimitsu Kaidou at their mansion. When his grandfather asks if he has any worries about going to school, he replies without worry, promsing to execute the plan without fail. Jin first debuted in Episode 10, where he's seen going to school in a fighter jet, making everyone surprised at his entrance, especially by Daikoji Ryu, and makes eye contact with Ban Yamano. Later, he's seen underneath Blue Cats Cafe, battling 3 Zuul using The Emperor. Later, he saves Achilles from Daiki Sendou's Joker by shielding it from Joker's attack by using The Emperor. He then appears in Blue Cats Cafe, entering the Underground Vicidus Tournament. In episode 12, he competes in the first round of Angra Visdas and also defeats his opponent. He watches Ban’s battle against Gatou, and is shocked when Ban uses his missile to implode Gatou’s missiles back at him. He makes it to the quarterfinals where he battles Ami. Ami tries to surprise him with a quick attack, but Jin anticipates it and Emperor strikes down Kunoichi in one quick hit. Jin advances to the semi-finals where he faces off against Kazu. In episode 13, Jin and Kazu battle. Hunter tries to snipe him, but Jin’s fast movements allow Emperor to completely avoid every shot, He jumps down and strikes his mace into Hunter’s shoulder joints as he wins the match in 9.9 seconds. In episode 14, Jin and Ban face off in the finals and he reveals to the latter that he’s a member of Innovator. Ban swears to defeat him. Ban tricks him into getting Emperor in the air and uses Advance V-Mode to gain the upper hand in battle. Jin's initial shock, is soon replaced with smiles even as Emperor’s health drops by 25 percent because in his eyes, he can fight seriously. Jin uses the Emperor at full power, further blinding Achilles with rapid fire attacks from all angles and causing Ban to lose Advance V-Mode in the process. As the fight drags on with Emperor gaining the upper hand, Jin uses the Emperor's Attack Function: Impact Kaiser to defeat Achilles. The energy and the eruption is so fierce that half of the diorama is engulfed in magma and Achilles is buried. Jin thinks he’s won but is surprised by Ban declaration of victory and Achilles getting up from the crater made from Impact Kaiser. With newfound strength, Ban is able to match him in strength and speed, and he feels generally surprised by his rival. As Achilles starts damaging Emperor, Jin's earnest happiness is shown as his butler confirms that he hasn't seen that expression from Jin in years The two are evenly matched, and him and Ban prepare their finishing moves. However, Jin’s CPU stops responding as Emperor stops before it can use Impact Kaiser. His responses were so fast that they overloaded the connection between his quick manual control and Emperor. With Emperor unable to react, Ban wins the tournament. Jin walks off, but gives Ban the coordinates to where Professor Yamano is located to help find his father. He leaves with his butler picking up his Emperor and calls his grandfather. Jin is told that he was too overconfident and tells his grandfather that he told Ban the professor's location. In episode 16, Jin challenges Van to a rematch with his new LBX, the Emperor M2. His butler blocks off Kazu’s attempts to escape by warning them that Jin could trip the alarm if he wanted to. Jin comments on his ensured victory now that his processor’s been updated and what happened at Angra Visdas won’t happen again. When the Emperor M2 and Achilles both use their signature attack functions, they both knock out each other's LBX temporarily. Jin is shocked that he cannot seem to defeat Ban, even with a new computer processor. However, his grandfather’s henchmen come in his room to capture Ban and co, so Jin tells them to leave. In episode 17, he hides in background of Kaidou’s mansion where the captured Seekers and Kaidou’s security. Like the others, Jin becomes aware of his plans with the Yamano family, Yoshimitsu’s blackmail of Rina, and the Metanoia GX. After Professor Yamano activates the bombs in the stadium, Jin finds Ban and his friends’ CCM, who thanks him. When Ban leaves, Jin tells himself that he will defeat Ban at Artemis before running off to help his grandfather. During episode 18, Jin arrives at the Artemis stadium when notices Yuuya Haibara with a sign of one of his bodyguards briefcase, ‘’Kamiya Craft’’, a subsidiary company that works with Yoshimitsu. He’s revealed to be entering Artemis by himself in Block A. In episode 19, he gets through Block A easily, and faces Lex and Hanzou in the semi-finals. Jin starts the match using Impact Kaiser, but Lex’s G-Rex punches the ground of the diorama to counter his technique. Jin tries to go on the offensive, and counters Hanzou’s Gaou Cannon with the missiles from Emperor's Imperial Launcher. After surviving G-Rex’s Gatling Bullet, Jin tries to knock down Lex’s LBX but Hanzou interferes and sacrifices Hakai-O to protect G-Rex, leaving his Emperor MK 2 defenseless for G-Rex. But Jin takes a second notice when G-Rex comes close to beating him but doesn’t, so he fires Emperor’s missiles to break over G-Rex. Jin wins, but he asks Lex why he let me in. Lex answers to him that Jin was just more skilled, but Hanzou yells at him for being disrespectful that Lex didn’t give it his all. Then he easily wins the final battle and becomes the first finalist for Artemis. In episodes 20, he looks at Ban, Ami, and Kazu while smiling since he hopes to meet Ban in the battle royale. During episode 22, he’s shocked alongside the rest of the cast by Yuuya’s Habra’s plays in Block E. He also tunes Emperor MK 2 in time for the final battle. In episode 23, the Artemis 2050 Final battle commences and Jin directly rushes at Ban with Emperor against Achilles before their battle is interrupted by Ota Red and Bibinbird X, reminding the two that they have three other opponents to contend with. He's horrified after witnessing Yuuya's insanity from Psycho Scanning Mode after Judge eliminate Masquerade J and Bibinbird X. He decides in order to save Yuuya, he has to ally with Ban temporarily. The two team up as Yuuya becomes more unstable and stronger. They can’t get close, but as Yuuya starts randomly swinging around, Jin has Emperors fires missiles at Judge as a smokescreen to attack from the air. As Judge clears the smoke screen, he and Ban are able to dodge Power Slash by bouncing Achilles and Emperor’s weapons on each other despite descening from the air. The in a joint move, Emperor and Achilles knock back Judge and he activates Impact Kaiser while Ban activates Lighting Lance, which manages to Break Over Judge and free Yuuya. However, he checks on Yuuya’s unconscious body before the paramedics arrive to take him to the hospital. In episode 24, after defeating Yuuya, Jin's LBX Emperor M2 and Ban's Achilles have their final battle at the Artemis 2050 tournament. In the fight, Ban's skills with controlling LBX have improved significantly, as the Emperor M2 was no longer overwhelming Achilles and both LBX were fighting as equals. As the fight drags on, Jin makes the Emperor M2 perform Impact Kaiser and Ban makes Achilles perform Chou Plasma Burst. Achilles manages to dodge the Impact Kaiser and give the Emperor a direct hit with the Chou Plasma Burst, causing a massive explosion in the arena. Despite this, the Emperor M2 survived the attack, but was fatally damaged. Jin realizes that if this keeps up, he would be defeated and Ban would win. After this, Jin uses the Emperor to hit Achilles multiple times along with sending him tumbling across the arena, near a pit of lava. The Emperor M2 then fires his missiles, only for Achilles to block it with his shield. Using its high speed, the Emperor gets near Achilles, and was able to throw Achilles' shield into the lava pit. With Achilles having nowhere left to go, Jin has the Emperor prepare to finish Achilles once and for all. While Jin declares victory, Achilles was able to hit the Emperor off guard and manages to get behind him. The Emperor fires his missiles again, but Achilles jumps in the air and lands in front of the Emperor, stabbing him with his lance and ending the fight. Jin loses, but smirks at Ban celebrating his win, because the former was impressed with his skills. Suddenly the Emperor re-activates, the eyes glowing a bright red. Jin attempted to turn off the Emperor but it was no use. The Emperor M2 grabs Achilles and self destructs, causing another massive explosion in the arena, destroying both LBX. Both Ami and Kazu accuse Jin of playing dirty for the Innovators but Jin denies this and runs away from the building. In episode 26, Jin finds out that the doctor only found that Yuuya’ breached his mental capabilities and put a large amount of stress on himself as a result. A flashback reveals that Jin went to the underground of the Blue Cats Coffee and destroys their LBX. As he leaves, Jin is greeted by Saibara Seiji, the head of the Cyber Lance research department, who explains the companies late involvement into LBX, but is more comparable, and wants Jin to try their advanced tech. He eventually agrees after the tournament. In episode 27, Jin starts to conduct research on Yuuya's experimentation when the alarm in the Innovator's lair bursts for Eiji Yagami's detainment. He temporarily leaves his hiding spot and finds Eiji in a one-way locked room and frees him. When questioned by Eiji why he's lettin him escape, Jin just tells him to go. In episode 31, he meets Ban again and tells him about Yuuya's current condition in the hospital. Then he accepts a battle from Ban. During the battle, Jin reveals to Ban that he started playing LBX at a young age, and excelling appeased his grandfather, which made him happy as a result. He tells him that he doesn't understand his father's goals to use the very thing they loved against the world. Ban brings him to Otacross' lair, and requests to help them in the tournament. While Kazu and Gouda remain skeptical, he accepts thanks when Ami allows him. Otacross places him on a team with Kazu and Ami while Ban was placed with Gouda and Sendou for the Akibahara Kingdom. In episode 32, Jin fought against Jason Kurosawa, and defeats him with a single smash. In the next episode, he pair up with Kazu against Ota Pink and Ota Black, easily defeating them because of the latter pair 's long-winded speech after the battle began and Ota Pink's obsession of Jin left wide openings. In the finals, Jin's team fought against Ban's team in a 3 vs 3 match. Jin's team was able to gain the upper hand because they took advantage of Sendou's obsession of fighting Jin on solo. He was also able to figure out Sendou's trick, putting the latter at a disadvantage before being saved by Gouda that had dealt with Kazu's Fenrir with Ban. Gouda and Sendou battle against Jin's Proto Zenon together, cutting off its right arm but Jin was able to make a comeback by defeating Nightmare and Hakai OZ simultaneously with Break Geyser. With Fenrir making a comeback, his team takes on Ban's Odin, putting the latter team at major disadvantage. However, Ban manages to find an opening and launches Gungnir to finish off Proto Zenon, Fenrir and Pandora simultaneously, allowing his team to battle against Master King. During this time, Jin acknowledges Ban's strength and claim it to be genuine. While Ban and the others went to Tiny Orbit after getting the decryption code for Platinum Capsule, Jin went to Cyber Lance, providing the battle data for Proto Zenon while asking Saibara to expedite on Zenon's completion.When Zenon was completed, he went to Tiny Orbit that was being assaulted by Innovator's LBXs, volunteering to take on the giant tank Bardoma upon its debut. Ban assisted him and they managed to shut it down before meeting with the former to return his Odin. Like Ban, he was also a witness to Yuusuke's death from saving Kirishima from a speeding unmanned truck. While Ban was terrified and lost the will to continue fighting, Jin confronts his grandfather at his mansion, questioning if he had anything to do with Yuusuke's death while having Zenon doing some secret inspection on Yoshimitsu. After denying such claim, Jin makes his leave with his LBX and to his horror, discovered that his current grandfather was nothing more than an android manipulated by someone. He then told his butler regarding his decision to battle against Innovator while telling the truth to him. Jin then meet with Ban at his house, persuading him to continue fighting while telling the truth about Yoshimitsu but Ban refused, to the point he wanted to smash Odin with his own hands while blaming LBXs for causing deaths at the people getting involved with them. Jin stopped him, reminding Ban his own feelings, love for LBXs and how these machines can bring happiness to people. He claim he fully understand what Ban meant by that. After being informed that Kazu and the others are trapped in Goliath, Jin decides to go and rescue them, with a resolved Ban volunteering to follow him. Danball Senki W He saves Jessica and Hiro from the speeding subway with his new LBX, Triton, and helps with Ban and the others to join the fight against Detector at the end of episode 6. In episode 7, he explains more. He was studying in N City around the time of the LBX Invasions around the world, and considered quitting LBX for a while. After remembering that LBX were made to make people happy, he came into contact with Cyber Lance, who developed Triton for him. To prevent his LBX from being brainjacked, he removed the M Chip in Triton's core frame. After Jessica shows the battle room while on a tour of the Duck Shuttle, Jin requests Ban’s offer for a battle. The two remain evenly matched throughout the battle and after an intense clash, they conclude their battle offscreen. On the train back from their trip to Omega Dain, robbers attack the train as he's intercepted by Kirito Kazama. Kirito wants to battle him first, but he leaves after the robbers hijack the train. When two of the robbers pretend to be part of the train staff, Jin easily realizes they're the culprits and assists Ban and Yuuya in a battle against them He becomes Jessica Kaios's coach, chosen by Otacross. He wanted to show her that even if she is a good LBX player, she still has much to learn. Thus, he gives Jessica Triton's weapon to wield at Angratexas. At first, Jessica had trouble handling it. Later, after Jin's encouragement, Jessica uses her photographic memory to win her match. She then admits to how lacking she is in other forms of combat and begins to call Jin "coach". In the anime, he later is seen accompanying Ran in her battle against Hiro, after her argument with Yuuya. Jin teamed up with Ban and Jessica in Artemis. During the final battle of E Block, he had Triton blocked a Hyper Energy Bomb from Yuuya's Liu Bei and countered that with Ocean Blast despite being injured. Triton and Liu Bei both Break Over'ed. In episode 46, he mentions to Asuka that he used to be a player for Innovator, which shocks his new comrade. When Shouko's intel confirms that the Innovators abadoned base is used by Mizel in secret, with a firewall unable to help them hack through it, Jin reveals that Yoshimitsu secretly told him about a hidden exit in case something happened to him that only he knew about at the time, deciding know to use that to recover the data for AX-000 in Junichirou's former research lab during his captivity. When the NICS team hears about the attack on Indonesia, Ban lets Jin go with him, Kazu, Ami, and the professor to the Innovators old base. At the Innovator's old base, Yagami's efforts to use the original plan failed so they decide to use his secret entrance. Kazu and Ban stare in shock as he pulls a trap door in a tree branch, revealing a open wooden door. He reminds them that practical effects are still relevant as they enter the base. Using Triton to battle a few of the LBX, Jin helps secure the command center for Yagami's usage, preventing Mizel from keeping notice. He promises Ban to be safe and vice versa. As they leave, he and Yagami dicuss how the Innovator event affected them, unsure of his answer but content with his friends and seeing the world in a new light. They leave when Yagami cuts off the server room from the rest of the system. They're ambushed by Inbits but make it to the control room first. As he listens onwards to Kirito and Junichirou developing a LBX to counter O-Legion, NICS is contacted by Seiji who greets Jin, who asks him about Triton, to which he responds with positive results. A Vector tries to ghost jack Triton but fails as NICS and Tiny Orbit’s scientists developed a countermeasure to ghostjacking. Jin activates Ocean Blast and defeats that Vector. However, more Vectors arrive at the front of Tiny Orbit, Breaking Over his Triton, Yuuya's Liu Bei, and surrrounds Liu Bei. In the nick of time, Junichirou sends him Ikaros Zero to temporarily borrrow and alongside Yuuya using Ikaros Force, he uses Impact Kaiser after a long time to defeat the wave of Vectors as Ban, Hiro, and their LBX arrive to help them out. Danball Senki Wars In episode 1, he appears, though his face was never revealed, only shadowed. In episode 7, he is also seen at the same time he reveals himself and reappeared in the briefing room of the Jenock Faction. In episode 13 he is seen discussing Bandit with Reina Mito. In episode 18, he is seen again meeting Arata and the rest of the First Platoon in a billiard club. Mito then introduces him as Harness's vice commander and sub teacher under the code name, Doldkins (ドルドキンス). After that, he also confirms the truth of Second World and declares the alliance between Jenock and Harness. In episode 19, Mito was talking to him on the phone about Rikuya having the Parasite Key. In episode 20, Jin meets Mito to discuss about the plan, he shows Mito a recorded clip of Bandit. In War Time, he and Mito command their platoon to retreat, wait for their chance after Bandit is done what they want with Rossius, which makes Arata become angry. At the end of the episode, he is shocked when seeing The Death Forest is now destroyed completely and a door to The Lost Area is hidden underneath it. In episode 21, he is surprised to see Arata's Overload and tells Mito that this's what the professor has always looked for. After Arata is recovered, he meets up with him and explains what Overload is to Arata. He tells him to eat more sweets to recover and even if he chooses not to master Overload, it could be a valuable asset. In episode 22, he asks Haruki to borrow the 1st Platoon's mechanist. He gives Sakuya and Takeru Kojou an USB of the new LBX's data afterward, tells them to make it. In episode 31, he visits Reina, who is recuperating in the hospital, still in shock that her father was trapped in the Lost Area. Hearing the concerns that her students are going to fight Sereidy, he tells her that the best thing fr them to do is to have trust in them. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Jin, he needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 65000 *Specialty Weapons: **Hammer Style **Launcher Style *LBX: The Emperor *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 100 **Strider: 50 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Nitro Air Raid' (Initial) *'Impulse Blast' (Initial) *'Impact Kaiser' (LV 5) *'Dead Blast' (LV 9) *'Ocean Blast' (LV 13) *'Hedgehog Flare' (LV 17) *'Down Burst' (LV 21) *'Ultra Bomb' (LV 25) *'Break Geyser' (LV 29) *'Blizzard Bomb' (LV 33) *'Ground Wall' (LV 37) *'Atomic Launcher' (LV 41) *'Iceberg Axe' (LV 45) *'Rising Bomb' (LV 49) *'Omega Explosion' (LV 54) *'Omnidirectional Missile' (LV 60) Trivia *He is the first rival and new protagonist to use Knight Framed LBXs. *His LBXs seemed to be named after kings such as The Emperor and Triton. *He has two LBXs that can capable of stopping trains, Proto Zenon and Triton. *His hair's colors are same to Ijuuin Enzan of Rockman.EXE's Series, both are rival of his respective protagonist. **Similar to above, they both are the heir of high conglomerate companies. *Oddly enough, in the original Danball Senki, Jin's skill with a CCM controller had him able to issue commands with such speed, that he at times went faster than his LBX's CPU. This had happened during the Angra Visdas tournament, where he burns out the Emperor's CPU causing a system error. However, as the series goes on, Jin's skill seems to have degraded overtime as he now issues commands at normal speed. Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Innovator Category:Rivals Category:NICS Category:Test Player Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seeker Category:LBX Player Champions Category:LBX players Category:Protagonists Category:Tournament Participants Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Kamui Daimon Faculty Category:Harness Faction